


After Shift

by FeeFido



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Established Relationship, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Protectiveness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 05:05:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7671196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeeFido/pseuds/FeeFido
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(A short continuation of <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/7653106">See ya after shift, babe</a> ♥)</p>
            </blockquote>





	After Shift

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [See Ya After Shift, Babe](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7653106) by [Sneer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sneer/pseuds/Sneer). 



With the help of the residual anxious energy still following him from that display of his back in the mess hall, Rumble manages to power through his shift with a focus that's almost unheard of from him—and  _without break_ —and successfully finishes his workload several breems ahead of schedule. With no other obligations to fulfill then, he takes his early leave with some relief, as well as some smug pride as he passes by his brother on his way to the door, basking in his jealous glare; he doesn't have to think where he wants to go next after that before his pedes are already taking him down those familiar corridors, his slow and leisurely pace betraying the eagerness he feels kicking in his fuel pump.

Unlike every other time before though, he doesn't take any detours through any vents; instead, allowing any mech who cares to watch as he casually jumps up to the panel and enters the code to Starscream's lab, and walks in, that same anxious energy still flicking all throughout his field as it slides shut behind him.

Not that he cares that anyone sees him now. A good number of optics had seen what he did back in the mess hall earlier, and by now many more audiles have surely heard. In quarters cramped as these, nearly every mech and drone on this ship is going to hear about it sooner rather than later. It's just bound to happen. And, if they're gonna talk, he'd rather it be about _him_ getting into Starscream's labs than _Shockwave_ proposing a courtship to him.

His confidence in that decision doesn't last very long though.

Several minutes later the silence of the empty lab is suddenly broken by the door hissing open once more, and Rumble jumps, his protoform just about leaping out of his frame, as it quickly gives way to a loud and indignant voice.

“Do you have any idea–-!”

He doesn’t even recover quick enough to jerk around and look at his assailant in the face before hands are grabbing him around his middle and snatching him off the floor, quick and rough and with claws sharp enough to pinch in their haste and leave lines of peeled paint in their wake. His spark skips several beats in that moment as the floor falls out from under him, and fear briefly grips it, worried that maybe letting other mechs see hadn't been the right move after all.

With no support to be had his legs kick out on instinct for some solid ground, and he grabs for the hands holding him off the floor, gripping for some stability. Instead he's roughly handled, spun until he’s turned around in those same claws, properly facing their owner now, and seeing Starscream’s pinched, angry, _gorgeous_ face. And his spark skips again, but for entirely different reasons.

He doesn’t get to ogle long though before he’s being jerked in too close to see, his vision a haze of dark metal and glowing red as his chest plates scrape against the Seeker’s cockpit, and he’s being kissed with enough heat to rival the burn of bright optics so close to his visor. It’s quickly matched though by what immediately builds up inside Rumble’s chassis, the fear falling away just as quickly as the floor had; feeling the thrum of arousal in Starscream’s chaotic field enveloping him, his lips pressed so insistently to his own, their fervor matched only by the way his servos clutch him close and his claws work into his seams; even that quick glance at his face had shown him all he needed to know.

“I should strangle you,” Starscream growls lowly against his proudly smirking lips, sharp dentae scrapping against his mouth like a promise, “you don’t just pull a stunt like that and _leave me_.”

He feels more than sees them moving, and his hands tighten around the ones still wrapped around his middle to steady himself as his legs sway through the air, until his dangling pedes suddenly strike metal and he’s being set onto some surface he can only assume is the lab’s table. He doesn’t think to check. Not really caring to. Just reaches up for Starscream’s face and holds him down by the vents on the sides of his helm, finally kissing him back proper now that he can.

Unlike Starscream though, he does bite, and is rewarded with a little appreciative moan that vibrates against his mouth and sends his spark oscillating. Blue claws abandon his chassis and quickly move around to pet and twist the stokes in his back, encouraging him to continue.

Rumble groans himself, and he pulls back enough to gaze at his face again; all flustered and hot and optics bright with need. And just from punching Shockwave. A fact that fills his little being with pride.

There’d been no hesitation to his actions back there. He’d walked in on and paid witness to the whole thing, had preened to himself when he’d heard Starscream openly profess his want to be with him, and had glowered at the things Shockwave had said about Starscream. But he hadn’t planned on doing what he did. Hadn’t even crossed his mind to give the third in command his time of day.

But as soon as that one-optic creep had called into question Starscream’s loyalty, had talked about rumors of promiscuity as if they were fact, had said he would _correct_ him… He hadn’t cared about any consequences then, only jumped to do some ‘correcting’ of his own.

He hadn’t cared in the slightest when Shockwave was talking about him, he’d heard worse from his own brother, but as soon as Shockwave started talking about Starscream, about reigning him in and controlling him, he couldn’t just stand back and do nothing.

But for all his daring, Rumble couldn't help the fear that clung to him after leaving that room—not of the consequences of assaulting a superior officer, _frag that_ —but of Starscream’s reaction.

He knows Starscream now more than he’d ever thought he would, knows the little things that make him tick, and if there’s anything he knows for certain it’s how much Starscream values himself. His abilities, his independence, his own capabilities. He’d feared that he’d overstepped a line back there by defending Starscream where he did not want it.

But here, now, he knows he’d made the right choice. Probably the best choice of his function.

“I woulda decked that cog sooner if I’d known you’d like it this much.” Rumble grins, his thumbs rubbing into the Seeker’s vents and making his powerful engine rumble, his optics still bright but dropping in lazy content as he gazes down at him.

“You can make it up to me next time Megatron decides to yell at me,” Starscream purrs, leaning back in teasingly slow to reinitiate their kiss, “do the same to him, and I’ll have you right there on the command deck.”

Rumble’s answering groan is muffled by dark lips and a probing glossa, and the thought briefly crosses his processor that the risk of time in the brig might very well be worth it.

As his servos move down from his face to fondle his vents, one of Starscream’s own drags down his frame to rub at his warm codpiece, and Rumble’s legs unconsciously shift aside for him, only for one of his pedes to knock into something else on the desk with him. He peaks down just quick enough to see, and with a snort and careless kick he knocks Shockwave’s unwanted present away, sending the geode rolling off the desk and onto the floor.

There isn’t the satisfying crack or shattering he was hoping for, but he’ll fix that later.

**Author's Note:**

> Adding this to my rumblestar series just so I can keep my collection full of the good stuff, but yeah, all the kudos too sneer for this one lol


End file.
